Un an
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'ils sont ensemble. Alors que Natsu vient d'acheter son cadeau pour Gray, il se fait mystérieusement enlever. Il se réveille attaché à un lit et complètement nu. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Yaoi/ Lemon.


Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'ils sont ensemble. Alors que Natsu vient d'acheter son cadeau pour Gray, il se fait mystérieusement enlever. Il se réveille attaché à un lit et complètement nu. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Yaoi/ Lemon.

Note de l'auteur : Petit OS d'été entre deux publications de l'histoire « Le dévoreur d'âme ». Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un an

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur Magnolia en ce bel après-midi de juillet. Je sors du magasin en remerciant le vendeur avec dans ma main mon précieux cadeau. Aujourd'hui ça fait un an que je suis en couple avec mon glaçon préféré. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour le lui offrir et surtout le revoir.

Gray est parti en mission depuis une semaine avec Jubia, Wendy et Lucy. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis… Mais au plus profond de moi je me sens serein, je sais qu'il ne risque rien. Après tout c'est mon rival, mon égal, mon amour.

Depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est la première fois qu'on est séparé aussi longtemps, ça me fait bizarre, ne pas sentir sa présence ou entendre sa voix me manque terriblement. Je ne le laisserais plus partir sans moi, j'ai trop envie de lui, je crois que je suis en manque…

Je me dirige vers une ruelle déserte, prenant ainsi un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai une impression étrange d'être suivi, j'accélère le pas puis je tourne à l'angle d'une maison. Je m'arrête et je retourne tout de suite de là d'où je viens mais il n'y a personne, me serais-je trompé ?

Alors que je vais pour repartir je sens une présence dans mon dos, je n'ai pas le temps de bouger que je suis plaqué contre un torse, et qu'un chiffon ne me recouvre la moitié de mon visage m'obligeant à respirer l'étrange odeur. Peu à peu je me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience et pendant quelques instants, j'ai l'impression que je reconnais l'odeur de mon agresseur mais je finis par succomber aux ténèbres.

* * *

Je me réveille avec la sensation qu'un troupeau d'éléphants me massacre la tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui je me rappelle de cette personne qui me suivait et puis il m'a fait inhaler un produit et j'ai perdu connaissance.

J'essaie de bouger mais je ne peux pas mes bras sont comme liés. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et effectivement je suis attaché au montant d'un lit, je me rends également compte que je suis nu. C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je connais cet endroit tout comme l'odeur de celui qui me suivait, on aurait dit celle de…

— Gray, murmurais-je.

— Je suis là !

Mon amour vient de rentrer dans la chambre, je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi m'aurait-il attaqué, je me sens perdu tout d'un coup. Je le vois s'approcher de moi, il passe sa main fraîche sur mon front avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec passion. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à son contact.

Mon mage de glace me laisse reprendre mon souffle avant de me donner un verre d'eau contenant un médicament pour mon mal de crâne, j'avale doucement le contenu. Ce n'est pas facile de faire quoique ce soit dans ma position.

— Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Et c'était toi dans la ruelle ?

— Oui, c'était moi ! Et le pourquoi tu es attaché, tu comprendras bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas ! me répond-il mystérieusement.

A cet instant je sens une légère odeur d'encens, plusieurs de ces petits bâtonnets brûlent tranquillement dans la pièce. Gray s'est placé devant le lit et alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, une douce musique résonna dans la pièce avant qu'il ne commence à se déhancher sur le rythme.

Je vois Gray qui commence à déboutonner tout doucement sa chemise, me laissant apercevoir son torse que je connais par cœur pour l'avoir si souvent caressé. Il passe ses mains sur ses boutons de chair qui durcissent sous l'effet de la caresse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir face à ce spectacle, je voudrais tant que ce soit mes doigts qui les touchent de cette façon. Alors que je continue de le regarder, je le vois totalement enlever son vêtement et le lancer au travers de la pièce, dans un coin.

Il continue de se déhancher tout en ouvrant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et d'y enlever le bouton, il le fait glisser tout doucement le long de ses jambes tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Il sait que je suis complètement sous son charme. Il finit de l'enlever avant de le jeter également. Il se retrouve en boxer devant moi.

Je me lèche les lèvres qui se sont asséchées au fur et à mesure que je retenais ma respiration. Il vient sur le lit en marchant telle une panthère prête à dévorer sa proie. Son corps recouvre complètement le mien alors que ses lèvres viennent embrasser les miennes tandis que ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux. Moi aussi je voudrais le toucher mais je suis toujours prisonnier de ses liens.

— Détache-moi, le suppliais-je.

— Pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas encore fini de te rendre fou.

Sur ces paroles je sens ses lèvres venir mordiller la peau de mon cou me laissant sans doute une belle marque. Son souffle est brûlant sur ma peau moite, il me caresse tout d'abord le torse alors que sa bouche se referme sur l'un de mes tétons. Je sens ensuite sa main descendre toujours plus bas, frôlant mon sexe qui a durci sous le plaisir qu'il me procure.

Je commence à me tortiller, moi aussi je veux le toucher, le caresser, lui donner du plaisir. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Mon membre est prisonnier de sa bouche, c'est si bon. Je sens le plaisir monter de plus en plus, je le veux !

— Gray… Je t'en prie détache-moi, je te veux !

— Patiente encore un peu, me répondit-il en se relevant après avoir donné un dernier coup de langue.

Il fait jouer son boxer sur ses cuisses sans pour autant l'enlever complètement. Le voir ainsi se déhancher m'excite encore plus. Je peux voir la bosse qui s'est formée sous le tissu. Tout doucement, il fait glisser le vêtement, je peux enfin le voir complètement nu, il est magnifique, son corps est tout simplement parfait.

Gray se réinstalle sur moi, je sens son érection sur la mienne, il frotte nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Nos souffles sont erratiques, le plaisir nous submerge rapidement. Alors que j'allais jouir, il arrête soudainement son traitement. Il prend le tube qui était posé sur la table nuit et recouvre mon membre de lubrifiant. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de s'empaler d'un seul coup sur mon sexe. Je le sens si serré autour de moi, si chaud.

— Je t'aime Natsu.

Il commence à soulever ses hanches pour entamer un va-et-vient douloureusement lent. Je voudrais tellement lui faire du bien, je relève mes jambes et commence à bouger plus vite en lui. Il s'accroche à mes épaules, je sens son souffle dans mon cou alors que sa main me libère des liens qui me retenaient. Je le retourne sur le dos et m'enfonce d'avantage en lui, toujours plus vite, plus loin. Je l'embrasse avec passion, tandis que ma main descend caresser son membre qui vibre sous mes doigts.

Je sens la jouissance proche, je continue mes va-et-vient, nos corps sont en sueurs.

— Tu m'appartiens Gray, comme je t'appartiens !

— Je suis à toi, prends-moi plus fort, fais-moi jouir, répondit-il en gémissant.

J'accélère mes mouvements touchant sa prostate à chaque coup, je sens sa semence sur mes doigts alors que son intimité se resserre sur mon sexe, m'électrisant. Je laisse le plaisir me submerger, laissant mon sperme le remplir. Je me retire doucement, m'allongeant à ses côtés. Tout doucement nos souffles redeviennent normaux. Sa tête repose sur mon torse, je ne lui en veux même plus du sale coup qu'il m'a fait. Le bonheur d'être à ses côtés est merveilleux.

— Je voulais te faire une surprise, je ne savais pas comment faire et puis Erza m'a proposée cette idée, m'avoue-t-il.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, j'étais un peu frustré au début mais maintenant je suis comblé. D'ailleurs où sont mes vêtements ?

— Dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ?

— Tu verras, lui répondis-je en me levant.

Je vais dans la salle d'eau et je farfouille dans les poches pour mettre la main sur mon cadeau. Ouf, heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Je reviens dans la chambre, mes mains dans le dos.

— Ferme les yeux ! ordonnais-je doucement.

Il s'exécute, je lui prends sa main droite pour y poser la petite boite. J'espère que ça lui plaira, je l'embrasse avant de lui dire de les ouvrir à nouveau. Il me regarde puis regarde sa main. D'un geste de la tête je lui donne l'autorisation de l'ouvrir.

Dans la boite se trouve un petit anneau argenté, à l'intérieur se trouve une gravure. Il la lit alors que quelques larmes coulent sur son visage. Je les essuie au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulent.

— Oh Natsu… Je suis tellement heureux.

— Je suis à toi Gray, maintenant et pour toujours !

— Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sur ces paroles, on s'embrasse encore et toujours. Cette semaine sans lui m'a paru tellement longue que je sens déjà mon sexe durcir à nouveau.

— Hum décidément tu es insatiable ! me dit mon glaçon en le remarquant.

— C'est de ta faute tu me rends fou et puis c'est à mon tour de m'amuser, lui répondis-je avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je récupère les liens pour lui emprisonner les poignets au montant du lit.

— Te voilà à ma merci, l'informais-je en me léchant les lèvres.

— Fais-moi tiens Natsu, j'ai envie de toi !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je te prendrais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes épuisé !

* * *

Ils firent l'amour de nombreuses fois cette soirée-là pour continuer pendant toute la nuit. Ils s'endormirent à l'aube complètement épuisés mais totalement satisfaits d'être ensemble. C'est ainsi que se passa leur premier anniversaire de vie de couple.

FIN

* * *

Voilà petit OS tout court mais bon… Comme toujours j'ai hâte de lire vos avis.

A bientôt


End file.
